Emmett vs the nintendo wii
by Obsessive Vampire Stalker
Summary: Well the titles really explains it's self. Basically the adventures of Emmett and his Nintendo wii. Must read!
1. Chapter 1

_So i was watching my sister play on our nintendo wii, when i got thinking what would happen if the cullens got a nintendo wii. so i came up with this story. its only going to be about 5 chapters. so i hope you enjoy and please review._

Emmett pov

"One hundred and six, one hundred and seven, stupid Alice and her stupid visions, one hundred and eight, one hundred and nine, stupid Bella being so damn fragile" I muttered as I walked down a street on my way home from school.

Every step I took I counted just to show everyone how long it would take me to walk to school tomorrow, not that they would care.

I mean how I was supposed to know that Bella wouldn't like an egg, cream cheese and chocolate sandwich. How was I supposed to know that she was allergic to cream cheese? No one ever tells me anything, I mean since when did you have to take the shell off the egg before you put in into a sandwich. So here I am walking home _just_ because_ I_ made Bella go to the hospital.

"Three hundred and forty-one, three hundred and forty-two, three hundred and…." I stopped counting when a car stopped in front of me the window rolled down to reveal and very angry looking man

"Hey kid" he said in a very hasty voice "guess what, today's your luck day you get an almost brand new Nintendo wii" then he threw a box at me along with a small black bag and sped off into the distance.

What could I say? Well thanks random man, I guess it was my lucky day today. And I walked off to show my family._ (A/N I'd just like to point out now that Emmett forgot that he had super vampire speed or he would have been home hours ago)_

* * *

I had been home for about an hour before anyone even realised that I was home, and they probably wouldn't have found out that I was home either if I hadn't started swearing and talk to the TV _(A/N Ha Ha, talk to inanimate objects all the time) _about how to plug the wii into it, to my luck, it was Esme that found me, and after explaining how I got my new toy from the kind man in the car she agreed to help me. 

Being the wonderful Esme she fixed the Nintendo wii to the TV in five minutes, and then she went off to go finish making the house Bella safe.

I was so happy I finally got to play with my new game, then I realised something, I didn't have any games for it. I suddenly became really sad and crawled into the corner and began to dry sob.

That's when Jasper came into the room.

Jasper pov

I was in my study I heard someone start to swear, then I felt a small wave of happiness and joy come from the living room, I laughed to myself esme probably just finished making the house Bella safe or something.

Then I heard someone squeal like a child when they found out that they got a box of coal for Christmas instead of a puppy and along with the squeal came an overwhelming wave of sadness and pain coming from the lounge.

I came to the conclusion that Bella and Edward where back for the hospital and I went down to greet them. To my surprise I found Emmett instead, curled up in the corner, dry sobbing and might I just say that is a scary sight.

"Yo Emmett, what wrong" wait, since when did I say 'yo'

"Eh…since when did you say 'yo' jasper" he said in-between sobs

"Since now! Now will you get out of the corner, that's my crying corner." He stood up and walked over to the couch

"Now what is the problem with you Emmet your emotions are going haywire"

"Well…" he said, then when through a long story about some guy who threw a Nintendo wii at him and how it was all ready to play but he didn't have any games to play. I sighed and looked around the room until I saw a black bag made out of some black shiny swimsuit material sitting on the floor.

"Emmett have you looked in the black bag yet?" I had I feeling that everything he needed would be in there.

"No, what black bag?" I sighed and pointed over to the bag on the floor.

Emmett ran over to the back and grabbed it, quickly opening the zip. Five games and a whole heap of funny looking white plastic objects fell out the bag.

"So Emmett what you going to play first?" I asked hoping he would let me play as well

"I think I will play one" I said holding up a case that said 'wii sports'

"You can go now jasper" he said to me, when I started to stare at the screen

"Well I was hoping I could watch you or…"

"No you go now" he said pointing at the door, signalling for me to leave.

_so there you have the first chapter, so all you have to review and if i get more than 5 reviews you'll get the next chapter tomorrow XD_

_trueVaMpIrE_


	2. Chapter 2

Present time: forest

Jasper pov

"God I miss Bella." Edward moaned for the 300th time today "Everything reminds me of her…even this rock." he continued, holding up a large greenish-brown rock for me to see.

"How does that remind you of Bella?" I asked.

Honestly I thought the rock resembled heap of mud rather than Bella but that's just my opinion

"Don't you see?" He said holding it closer up to my face. I took a step away from Edward, still very confused

"No…what am I supposed to see?"

"Well, if you turn it on an angle, hold it directly in the sun, a metre away from your face and squint at it, looks like her elbow." I grabbed the rock off Edward and tried to do what he told me to with the rock

"Wow Edward you want to know something?" I asked him. He just nodded at me with a wide grin on his face

"This rock looks nothing like Bella's elbow and neither did the other 42 rocks you showed me before. And another thing how in the world do you know what Bella's elbow looks like anyway."

"Yeh well you don't know anything. If you truly knew Bella like I do, you would be able to see that it looks almost identical to Bella's elbow." He shouted, Snatching the rock back from me and putting it into his backpack with the other 42 rocks he found that apparently looked like Bella.

I turned around and was about to run away from Edward when my phone started to vibrate. I checked the caller id and saw it was a private number

"Hello"

"If you ever want to see Alice or Bella again meet me at the Cullens house in 2 minutes, or you'll never see them again" someone said in a weird voice

"Um ok, but just so you know it would take 2 hours to get back from were we are, to get home."

"Fine, 2 hours then and remember my name is Mr.E."

"What ever 'Mr.E." I said rolling my eyes and hanging up on him while he was doing some horrible version of an evil laugh.

"Hey Edward I think we might have a tiny problem"

Half an hour before: Cullens house

Alice Pov

"Bella, Edward said you weren't allowed to have any caffeine."

"Well if Edward wants me to be awake when he gets back from hunting, then I'm having coffee." she snapped

"Ok ok I'm sure there is an easier way to stay awake without having caffeine."

"Well I could always have some sugar."

"Without sugar or caffeine."

"Then you could always…"

"And with out you getting changed."

"Well I'm out of ideas then, thanks for being such a wet blanket Alice." She shouted then ran off.

Bella pov

"Emmett." I whined, trying to get his attention

"Yes Bella." He answered, trying to concentrate on his game

"Could you help me get the coffee, Alice somehow put it on the top of the really tall cupboard in the kitchen. And I'm afraid that if I climb on a chair to get it I might fall off, hit my head and die." I said, almost running out of breath by the end.

Emmett seemed to think about it for a few seconds then he jumped to his feet.

"Let's go." I followed him having to run to catch up to him.

I kind of got annoyed when he only had to reach up normally to get it and I would have to stand on a chair, but I got over it pretty quickly once he handed me the coffee.

"So after your coffee, you want to play wii with me?"

"Sure thing" I answered not really paying attention to him anymore, because I was trying not to burn my self while the water was boiling. After the water was ready, I put 5 spoonfuls of coffee in a large mug along with a couple heaps of sugar and lots of milk, so I could drink it right away.

After I had drunk 3 more cups of coffee and had a restroom break, I ran out to where Emmett was playing wii.

"Hey Emmett, so you want to play with me, I'm so bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. Wow did you just see that I got stuck in a loop." I started to laugh falling to the ground clutching me sides.

"Ok Bella you all right?" he asked. I sighed catching my breath

"Yeah Emmett, I'm fantabulous." I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air, sending me into another giggling fit.

"Hazzar! Bella's finally lost it, we can finally have some fun" he shouted throwing his hands up in the air, making the cord that held the wii remote snap, causing it to go right through the TV. I gasped.

"OH MY CARLISLE! EMMETT BROKE THE TV!" I screamed

"Shut up Bella." Emmett hissed at me. Then grabbed me putting his hand over my mouth, to stop me from yelling.

"Bella you have to stop yelling and listen to me." Emmett whispered

I nodded my head to answer.

"Now you have to stop yelling and what ever you do, you can't tell anyone what happened." I nodded again. Slowly he let me go. As soon as he let me go, I began to edge towards Alice's room.

When he turned to try and fix the TV, I made a break for it, running as fast as I could toward where Alice was.

"ALICE! ALICE!" I shouted as I ran to her room, hoping that there was a slim chance that Emmett wouldn't catch me before I could get to her. I kept running trying to concentrate on not tripping over me feet when I ran into something hard knocking me over

"ALICE!" I shouted, not believing that I had got away from Emmett

"Wrong." I looked up to see Emmett standing up in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest

"Oh cra…"

"Watch you language." He said before I could finish. "Now you can come quietly or I can forcefully make you come with me."

I laughed at him

"Which one do you want me to do?" I asked innocently

"Well I don't really mind, surprise me." I laughed and kicked him in the shin then went off into another round of giggling. Suddenly I felt the ground from under me disappear.

"Hey put me down this instant Mister." I shouted as I was thrown over Emmett's shoulder

"Nope" was his only answer

"This is soooo unfair, you know if I had super strength I could kick your ass right now." I muttered in his ear

"Yes but you don't have super strength so it really works to my advantage doesn't it."

"Why are you so worried about breaking a TV? It's not like you can't just buy a new one with all the money you have." I continued on as he continued to walk, for some reason he was heading towards the basement.

"Yeh well that was the 7th TV I broke this week and Esme said if I break anymore she wouldn't buy me a new one." He whined

"And how does kidnapping me stop the TV from being broken, and another thing, why are we in the basement, and why is Alice sitting in a corner like you are about to kill her puppy?"

"I will tell you in due time young one, now it is time I bid you farewell." He said dramatically, slamming the basement door behind him leaving me in darkness.

Emmett pov

I grabbed Rosalie's mobile off the bed and turned it onto private, then dialled jaspers number. It rang a few times before he answered

"Hello"

"If you ever want to see Alice or Bella again meet me at the Cullens house in 2 minutes or you'll never see them again" I said disguising my voice so they wouldn't recognise me.

"Um ok, but just so you know it would take 2 hours to get back from were we are, to get home." Damn them being so smart, I didn't even think of that

"Fine, 2 hours then" I snapped at him "and remember my name is Mr.E." I added in for extra dramatic effect, followed by me trying to laugh like one of those villains in the movies

"What ever 'Mr.E." jasper muttered hanging up on me in mid laugh.

Perfect, I thought as I thought the phone back on the bed, phase one of my plan was complete. Now all I have to do is wait.

_Dramatic music_

…_to be continued…_

_more dramatic music_

* * *

The longly antisipated next chapter of Emmett vs the wii. So hoped you liked it, I'd love some reviews that would make me mega happy. Thanks

trueVaMpIrE


	3. Chapter 3

Bella pov

I sat in the corner of the basement, hidden by a washing machine and a dryer. Next to me was Alice.

"I'm so bored, bored, bored, bored…"

"Oh you are not starting that again missy." Alice interrupted

"Well I am." I whined

"Well how about we play a game then."

"YAY! GAME!" I shouted. Alice walked over to the other side of the room and started to rummage through a box, a few seconds later she came back with a pad of paper and a pencil.

"YAY! Paper fight." I screamed, and went to grab the paper. Unfortunately Alice pulled the paper away before I could grab it

"I was thinking something along the lines of naughts and crosses."

"Really I love X's and O's."

"I thought it was called noughts and crosses"

"Nope it's called X's and O's."

"And why would you call it X's and O's instead of noughts and crosses."

"Well I had a problem spelling noughts and after a horrid spelling incident I vowed that I would never call it that ever again." I said blushing

"Awww really and how long ago was that?" she asked

"About 30 seconds ago." I said with a smile

"Right so anyway…you want to start."

"Sure, knight to E4."

"Wrong game Bella."

"Right game Alice."

"Wrong"

"Right"

"Wrong

"Right"

"Wrong"

"Right"

"Wrong

"Right"

"Wrong"

"Right"

"Wrong

"Right"

"Wrong"

Meanwhile

Emmett Pov

They should have gotten here by now, why weren't they here yet? I was about to run up to my room to get Rosalie's mobile to call them again but suddenly Jasper and Edward burst into the room, knocking Esme's antique vase (that was for some reason placed behind the door) over.

"Ah Jasper, Edward we meet for the first time." They looked at me weirdly for a few seconds

"Emmett, you know we live with you right?" I made an expression on my face that made me look shocked.

"I don't know who this Emmett person you speak of is, but I am not he." Shit I should have worn a disguise. "I merely wear this disguise of your brother Emmett so you don't know who I really am." I smiled to my self at my nice save.

"You know that doesn't even make much sense." Jasper pointed out

"Well obviously it doesn't. To your little brains it wouldn't, but to my large muscular brain it does." I smiled in triumph, I won that conversation.

"Moving on…" Edward coughed un-necessarily "would you happen to know where Bella and Alice are we kind of need them now."

"Don't we all need things right now? You want Bella and Alice, and I want a new TV, but we don't always get what we want do we?" Jasper and Edward looked shocked

"You broke another TV?"

"Well it wasn't really my fault you know, it's really Bella's fault if she didn't drink all that coffee then it never would have happened."

Edwards's eyes went black

"YOU GAVE BELLA CAFFEINE!"

I took a step back away from Edward.

"Ok no need to get angry Eddie, she only had like 4 cups" I claimed holding my hands up defensively

"My god how could you give a human 4 cups of coffee in a row?" Jasper asked.

I pouted, why was I getting the blame?

"Don't worry she added a whole heap of sugar in the coffee so the caffeine wouldn't work." I added so Edward would calm down. But it only made him pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You know that sugar is almost as bad as caffeine right."

I mentally frowned, poor Alice I wonder how she was coping down there with Bella

Alice pov

"Wrong"

"Right"

"W-R-O-N-G"

"R-I-T-E" I mentally slapped my forehead

"That's not how you spell 'right' you know."

"Well it is now because…because the sun sets to the west tonight."

"Ok…so how about we find a new game to play."

"YAY a game! I love games! Especially when I get bored, bored, bored, bored…"

"Bella if you be really quiet I'll get you more coffee." I said trying to make her settle down.

"REALLY! OMG ALICE WOULD YOU REALLY DO THAT FOR ME, YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER I COULD EVER ASK FOR!"

I rolled my eyes

"OH MY GOD YOU KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO? WE…WE …WE…WE SHOULD HAE A JUMPING CONTEST…TO SEE WHO CAN JUMP THE MOST."

"Yay Bella I can't wait." I sighed and watched as Bella started to bounce around the room.

Emmett pov

"Fear not Edward, Bella is in a safe enclosed environment. She can't get hurt at all." Another smart plan by me.

"The way you're talking about her, it's like she's in a zoo or something."

"No not at all, Alice is looking after her."

"Yeah still sounds like a zoo to me." I had to fight the strong urge to stick my tongue out at him. It was all quiet for a minute or two before there was a sequence of loud bangs, then a whole lot of screaming. Seconds later a very tired looking Alice ran into the room with a very wet, hyperactive and slightly bubbly Bella over her shoulder.

"Fear not everybody." Alice half shouted "it's alright, Bella and I where just having a washing machine race and Bella's started to spin out of control, then it ran into the spare TV that was Emmett's Christmas present last year. Then from the impact of the crash the lid of the washing machine gave out and Bella fell in to the spin cycle."

"Alice you never gave me a TV for Christmas." How could she not tell me there was a TV in the basement?

"Oh I had a vision that you wouldn't like it because it was purple so I put it in the basement for a rainy day." Who buys a purple TV, honestly I mean where do you even buy a purple TV from. How could she not tell me there was a TV in the basement? Getting angry, so very very angry!

Edward pov

"Oh I had a vision that you wouldn't like it because it was purple so I put it in the basement for a rainy day." Am I the only one that finds the flaw in that sentence, I mean come on?

After Alice's comment Emmett started to mutter to him self, not like the sane muttering of a person trying to figure something out, but the insane muttering of a mad man. He also started to shake a bit, almost like a werewolf about to transform. I suddenly got distracted when I bunch of bubbles flew into my eyes. I turned to see Bella skipping around Emmett, blowing soap bubbles at people, suddenly she started shout

"Emmett is a werewolf, Emmett is a werewolf, Emmett is a werewolf, Emmett is a werewolf." I turned away from Bella, to Alice who had now joined in with the chanting dancing around Emmet. I walked over to Jasper, where he was looking just as scared and confused as me.

"Did I miss a memo or something, cos I feel like I missed out on something." Jasper gave me a weird look, and then turned his attention back on to Emmett.

"Fine ignore me see how I care, it's not like care." I muttered turning back to watch Bella and Alice dance around Emmett.

Emmett pov

Bella and Alice continued to dance around me singing so annoying repetitive song. Oh how angry I was right now…Im so angry it just makes me want to do something manly like punch something, in fact I liked that idea quite a lot. Just a few swipes at the air won't hurt anyone right? I jabbed out at the air in an attempt to release all of my anger. Suddenly the air felt un-usually solid, then it squealed and made a loud banging sound, last time I checked the air wasn't solid nor did it make any sounds.

I opened my eyes to find a not-so-happy Alice with flailing arms embedded in the wall.

"Awww geez, Esme's going to have my head for this." I moaned

"You're darn right I'm going to have your head for this." I mentally cringed; please don't be who I think it is. Slowly I turned around, standing at the door was (surprise surprise) Esme.

"This is not what it looks like!" I claimed trying to cover it up.

"I go to the shops for 3 hours and when I get back, I find 2 broken TV's, Alice in a wall, Jasper and Edward half crazed…And what the heck's wrong with Bella?"


End file.
